


I'm Sorry || Taekook AU

by SvtTrash_exe



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, This is complete shit I tell you, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvtTrash_exe/pseuds/SvtTrash_exe
Summary: "Taehyung...""Jungkook, I'm so sorry""Apology not accepted"*Note: This story can also be found on my Wattpad Account, Yoon_Jinkook





	1. Chapter 1

Note:  
This takes place in the LA where Jungkook moved from Seoul to get away from his problems. He is an official US citizen along with his brother, son, and friends.

Bold will be in English; Normal will be in Korean.

Jungkook's hair is brown, Taehyung's hair is the color from Idol.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeon Jungkook.

A name that has been listed in the TOP 5 richest single parents, TOP 3 youngest millionaires and TOP 5 youngest parents on different articles.

Jeon Jungkook.

A person who has been seen on the different covers of magazines, posters, tabloids and billboards all over the country.

Jeon Jungkook.

A simple man who is working hard trying to provide for himself and his son. 

This was his life.

Jungkook's spends most of his time at work while his brother, Wonwoo, takes care of his son, Daehyun.

He starts his day at 6:30 in the morning where he gets up from his bed and walks to the bathroom to get ready.

At 6:45, he has taken a bath, brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

By 7:00, he is either already dressed in his clothes, like today, or put on something comfy during the weekends.

When 7:15 strikes, he walks over to his son's nursery to wake him up.

At 7:30, his son, Daehyun, has already been changed into a fresh nappy and onesie.

By 7:45, the duo have finally been fed their breakfast and is ready to head to their own respective places.

Jungkook drops of Daehyun to his brother, Wonwoo, by 8:00 and gets to work by 8:45. 15 minutes before work actually starts.

The duo then come home by 7:15, have dinner at 7:45, cuddle on the couch at 8:15 then go to bed at 8:30.

This was Jungkook's routine. A strict schedule he always follows and he never breaks it. Until...

It was a Saturday morning. It was already 7:45 and Jungkook was still in bed, asleep.

He was worn out from a long day at work. He was so tired that he fed and changed his son before going straight to bed.

Loud cries then filled the room. Cries that came from his son through the baby monitor. Jungkook's eyes then opened as he fought the blankets and raced to his son's room.

Once he had reached it, he opened the door to find his son crying in his crib. He was hungry, alone, sad and messy. 

"Appa..." Daehyun cried as his arms were stretched out for him.

He quickly picked up his son and shushed him as he laid him in his changing table. He removed his nappy, applied rash cream and placed on a fresh nappy and onesie.

He then brought his son down and set him in his highchair. He grabbed apple sauce from the fridge and spoon fed him until he was full. He brought his son back upstairs and laid him in his bed, placing pillows beside him so he won't fall off.

After that, he hoped in the shower and rinsed off all the grime and dirt from his body. He washed his hair twice and his body thrice.

Afterwards, he hoped out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on a pair of sweats and a shirt before cuddling next to his son.

"Appa, I love you" Daehyun told his father. "Love you too Daehyun" Jungkook replied as he kissed his face. He then started tickling him which caused the room to be filled with his happy squeals 

They stayed like that for a while until a soft chime echoed inside their suite.

Jungkook got up and placed Daehyun on his hip before opening the door.

When he opened it, his brother was there holding a McDonald's paper bag.

"Uncle Won-Won!" Daehyun chimed happily

"Morning to you as well, Daehyun" He replied to the happy 4 year old. Jungkook set him on the ground to let him walk around but stayed attached to Wonwoo's leg.

"Won, what are you doing here?" Jungkook asked him

"Well, let's see," Wonwoo said as placed a finger on his chin. "I remember telling a hardworking and busy man that I'll be stopping by for to breakfast with them" he said as he looked back at Jungkook

Jungkook smiled sheepishly as he remembered what his brother had said.

Wonwoo called him yesterday asking if he was free and he said yes so they planned that they would have breakfast together with Daehyun.

"Well if that's the case, c'mon in" Jungkook said as he opened the door a bit wider for his brother.

They both walked to the kitchen where Wonwoo set down the paper bag and served Jungkook a box of pancakes with sausages and eggs, two hash browns, a small bag of fries and a cup of iced coffee. Jungkook picked up Daehyun and set him in his highchair next to Wonwoo.

The became really close ever since his 3rd birthday and would always stick close to him whenever he was around.

The two brothers were chatting over breakfast, occasionally feeding or entertaining the small toddler.

After a while, another doorbell rang and Jungkook got up to get it.

When he opened the door, two small children attacked his legs.

"Uncle Kook!" the two kids screamed. He smiled at the both of them and bent down to hug them. He stood back up and looked at the people in front of them.

At the door was their two best friends, Im Jaebum and Im Jinyoung.

The two became friends when he and Jinyoung met at a clinic when Jungkook found out he was having Daehyun. Jinyoung wanted to confirm he was carrying another before telling his husband.

Jinyoung was the one who helped Jungkook throughout his pregnancy along with Jaebum who gave him advice so he was prepared. Jinyoung was the one who offered him the job and was happy he got it and was now living the life he deserved.

"Morning hyungs, what brings you here?" Jungkook asked them.

"The kids were missing their uncle Kook for a while now. They've kept asking them when they could visit him and Daehyun again " Jinyoung explained.

"Sorry we didn't say anything before. They were going to whine all morning if we didn't say yes" Jaebum added. Jungkook laughed.

"It's fine guys. I'm missing the little ones a bit too" He replied to them. He picked up Aji and Seolyun and headed to the kitchen where Wonwoo was having fun with his nephew.

"Hey, I brought more kids" He said. Wonwoo whipped his head around and saw the two kids in Jungkook's arms, Jaebum and Jinyoung behind him. Daehyun let out a happy squeal which the two replied with the same expression.

He got up from his seat and went over to the two kids which demanded to be in their other uncle's arms. Jungkook playfully pouted at the two but smiled when they kissed him on the cheek. The 4 adults laughed at them. The 4 of them then took seats at the dining table, Jungkook offered to cook breakfast but they declined saying they already ate.

"Uncle Kook, can me and Seollie play with Dae?" Aji, the older one, asked Jungkook. "Of course, let me just clean him up" He replied to her. Aji let out a big smile which would've put the sun to shame. 

Jungkook wiped Daehyun's face with a clean towel before setting him in his playpen with Aji and Seolyun. Aji and Seolyun alongside Daehyun were very close to each other. They're age gap wasn't big after all. Aji was 5, Daehyun was 4 and Seolyun was 3.

Once Jungkook got back, the 4 of them started chatting about random things. The 4 of them even talked about the times when they were back in college. They all laughed at the memories they made and wished they relived it again. Well, everyone except from Jungkook.

Daehyun's other father was one of the reasons this was a bit of a sensitive topic for him. He bullied him and even raped him causing him to drop out of school at the age of 18. Since then, he has never heard of him ever again and planned not too.

The previous crush he had on his senior turned into rage and he wanted to castrate him if he ever saw him again. He never wanted to see him again that every picture of him, he burned once he had Daehyun. 

"Kook, are you okay?" A voice asked him. Jungkook blinked when he saw his brother and his friends looking at him weirdly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He asked them. "Well, you spaced out for a while" Jaebum told him. "Oh, i'm sorry" apologized. 

"Is it about him again?" Jinyoung asked him. Jungkook sighed and nodded. The worried faces turned into faces of sympathy. "Sorry Kook" Wonwoo said. "Won, it's fine really" He replied but the air in the room remained the same.

It wasn't until a loud ringing from Jungkook's phone filled the room that the air changed. Jungkook picked it up and excused himself from the table. 

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jungkook, you needed to be here 1 hour and 45 minutes ago for a shoot! Where are you?" The voice asked angrily. Jungkook's eyes widened 

"Shit! Jimin Hyung, I'm so sorry. I woke up late any my friends came over and I forgot I'm so-" Jungkook explained before he was cut off. 

"Yeah, Yeah fine. Just get here quick. Bring some sexy-ish clothes for the shoot. Don't worry, it's not for a porn magazine. I'll text you the location of the shoot later" Jimin told Jungkook. 

"Okay okay, be there in 10. Thanks hyung. Bye" He said then hung up. 

He then quickly dashed up the stairs and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, not forgetting to put on deodorant. He then stuffed some shirts and pants into a duffle bag before padding back downstairs. 

"Kook, what's wrong? Where you headed too?" Wonwoo asked him. 

"Jimin hyung called, i forgot we had a shoot scheduled today so i have to go now" Jungkook explained to him as he was slipping on his shoes. 

"Could you take care of Daehyun for me please?" Jungkook asked. Wonwoo nodded. 

"Thanks Hyung! I owe you one" He thanked him and left his suite.

Jungkook rushed down the stairs, skipping steps and nearly falling flat on his face like 10 times before he reached the parking lot. He dropped his bag in his Mercedes Benz convertible before heading out on the streets of Los Angeles, California.

He pulled out his Aviator sunglasses and perched them on the bridge of his nose as he drove the location of the shoot which was 10 minutes away from his suite. 

When he got there, he got out of his car with the duffle bag and went inside the studio. The studio was big and very spacious. A woman kindly escorted him to the room where he was immediately placed on a seat and stylists started to fix his hair and face. 

After a while, he was brought to a dressing room where they made him wear a black, long sleeve shirt that had a deep v neckline, a pair of skinny jeans and black shoes. After he was dressed, the woman took him out where they were going to take the pictures.

Once they got there, he saw Jimin talking with the photographer. Jimin saw him and waved his hand like he was calling him over. The photographer seemed to notice this and turned around. 

And that's when Jungkook knew this shoot wouldn't go as easy as planned. 

Jungkook stopped dead in his tracks. The pinkish blonde messy hair, glasses framing his face and his famous box smile, faltered once he made eye contact with the brunette.

"Jungkook..." the photographer said.

"Taehyung..." Jungkook said back to him coldly. The tone was so cold that he actually flinched at it. Jungkook rolled his eyes at him as he got into position. Taehyung shakily walked over to his camera and then started taking a few shots. 

After an hour, the director pulled him aside as he was getting a bottle of water to drink. 

"Jungkook-ah, what's happening to you? Are you feeling alright?" The director asked him in fluent English. Jungkook sighed.

"I'm feeling alright, just a bit tired from the rush. Sorry by the way, I woke up later than my schedule and it kinda blurred all the plans I had today," He replied back.

The director nodded. "That's okay. I understand. Just a few more shots then you're free to go" He told Jungkook and left. Jungkook downed his water before heading back to set. 

He got back into position, put on his serious face as he stared back at the photographer will cold eyes. The director was happy with the shots, not knowing that the face Jungkook was puling was as genuine and as cold as his face could possibly do. 

The assistants then started spraying water at him making him look sweaty and bothered. The droplets slid down his face as he started into the camera, making the director happier than ever. 

With the last few shots, Jungkook was now drenched in water. His shirt was clinging to him so his rock hard abs were showing. The director loved all the shots and directly sent them to the editor so it could be published as soon as possible.

Jungkook went back to his dressing room before changing into a pair of joggers and a hoodie. He slipped on a pair of sandals that he had packed before leaving the studio as fast as he could. He was so close to the parking lot before a hand stopped him from doing so. Jungkook whipped his head to face the stranger only to find the man he didn't want to see at this moment.

"What do you want?" Jungkook asked angrily as he pulled his hand away. Taehyung gulped. 

"I-I-" Taehyung stuttered but was cut off before he could continue. "C'mon Taehyung, You're to old to be stuttering. If you don't have anything to say, let me go" He said coldly.

"I'm sorry" Taehyung said to him. Jungkook scoffed. "Sorry? You're saying sorry just now? Wow Taehyung, I never thought someone like you could think so low. It's almost been 5 years since we last saw each other and you're apologizing just now?" He said mockingly. 

The words Jungkook said to Taehyung felt like needles that punctured his heart and let it burst. His eyes started to prick as the guilt washed over him like a flood. 

He didn't mean to hurt the poor boy in anyway but he wasn't feeling good that time considering the fact he was bullied by his had, seeing his dad hurt is father and mother and the fact he came home drunk which made it ten times worse.

Seeing the new side of the soft and fluffy Jungkook he knew back in college made him feel even guiltier. 

"Jungkook-" He started but was once again cut off. "Don't call me that" Jungkook stated, patience slowly running out. 

As the two of them started in a tense filled silence, Jungkook let out an exasperated sigh as he walked to the parking lot as quickly as possible. Taehyung ran after him but the younger was quicker. He hopped in his car and drove off as finally reached him. Taehyung sighed as a stray tear ran down his face in guilt. 

He walked back to the building and started packing up his things. He chatted with the director and Jimin for a bit before walking to his car and driving back to his house. Like Jungkook, Taehyung lived in the state of luxury. They lived an hour away from each other, on the upper east side and owned a penthouse like him, just not as nice as Jungkook's.

He parked his car in the parking lot before heading to his own penthouse on the 20th floor. Due to his success in the photography community, he was able to earn enough money and was able to buy the place. 

It was a very spacious building. It had 4 rooms, leaving 2 rooms empty. It had a nice kitchen and bright living room. It was fairly simple with it's off-white walls that made the house seem brighter. 

Once he entered the house, he climbed up the stairs to his studio where he dumped all his stuff. The studio was the biggest room in the house as he needed it for his editing stuffs and especially when people came over for shoots. 

His room was the smallest out the 4. He didn't need a lot of stuffs in his room so he was contented with the small space he had. He flung his body on the bed and pondered about his choices. 

He was like that for almost an hour before he decided to grab something to eat. He checked the clock and saw that it was almost 3:00. He got up from his bed and went downstairs to his kitchen where he made himself a plate of pesto with baked chicken. 

He was about to dig into his meal before he was interrupted by a doorbell. 

Taehyung groaned as he got up and answered the door. When he opened it, it was his group of friends from the photography class he had in college.

"Hey guys, come in" Taehyung greeted his friends Seungcheol, Chanyeol and Mark.

The three boys gave him pats on the back before heading to the kitchen. The 4 boys were very close to each other. They became childhood friends before they split up only to meet up again in college. 

"You guys want some food?" Taehyung asked them. The three boys nodded and served them a plate of pasta and chicken. The dug in and the house was quite for a while until Mark spoke up. "How'd it go?" he asked Taehyung. 

He gulped down his food and took a swig of water before saying, "It was great. The director loved everything and the shots were amazing" He told them. 

Mark looked at him again and told him "No, i meant the encounter with you-know-who" 

Taehyung sighed, "That, didn't go as i hoped. He wasn't the same old bunny i used to know back then. He turned cold, like ice cold. He wouldn't spare a glance at me and if he did, he was glaring at me like he wished i was gone from his sight" He told them. The other boys were shocked but Seungcheol didn't seem fazed at all. 

"You know this is your fault right? You can't expect him to forgive you for what you've done to him especially since you took his V card away at such a young age" Seungchel reprimanded. Taehyung rubbed his face and mumbled a faint 'i know'

They boys were quiet again for a while. Only the sound of the utensils scraping against the ceramic plates were heard. But the silence only remained for a little while until another door bell was heard. Taehyung looked confused. He knew the boys would be stopping over but he didn't know anyone else. 

He walked to the door and opened it to find his older brother, Baekhyun, standing there. "Hey Baek, what's up?" He asked questioningly.

"Why? Is it wrong to visit my little brother without reason? Fine then, i'll just leave along with a box of chocolate treats" Baekhyun said as he walked away playfully. Taehyung sprung up and attacked his brother playfully by jumping on his back. Baekhyun laughed as he held his younger brother by his thighs and carefully carried the paper bag filled with chocolate desserts. 

The brother duo walked inside, Baekhyun kicking the door shut. The two walked to the kitchen where Baekhyun suddenly dropped Taehyung who fell flat on his butt with a thud. The people in the room laughed except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol who made eye contact as soon as Baekhyun entered the room.

Chanyeol coughed awkwardly as he fished his phone out while Baekhyun turned a deep shade of crimson. He shakily walked to the table to put down the paper bag then helped his little brother up, who was currently glaring at him. He smiled as he picked up his brother up like a koala and bring him to his seat, carefully.

"That hurt hyung, why'd you do that?" Taehyung asked he rubbed his sore butt. Chanyeol's eyes widened but they didn't notice. Baekhyun laughed and rubbed his little brother's hair. He pulled out a brown box and gave it to Taehyung. Taehyung immediately opened the box, excited to see the delicious chocolate confection trapped within.

When he lifted the lid, his eyes widened comically and gave his brother a giant bear hug. 

"Thank you so much Hyung!" Taehyung exclaimed happily. Baekhyun returned the hug and smiled, he liked seeing his brother especially after the incident. 

It broke Baekhyun's heart to find out what happened but that didn't mean he wasn't dissapointed in him. He reprimanded him multiple times but only out of love. After that, he noticed that he wasn't as bubbly as he was years prior but what contented with all the hugs and kisses he'd received.

Years ago, when the incident was just new to them, Baekhyun used to give Taehyung his favorite dessert when he was sad or when he just felt like it. It was a chocolate and coffee crepe cake from the bakery near where they lived. He usually paired it with bubble tea but the tea place ran out of his favorite. So instead, he bought Taehyung a bag of the crepe cakes and other chocolate flavored confections.

Taehyung ate his cake happily as his brother watched him eat. Taehyung was only like this with his brother, where he showed his soft and childish side. He was never like this in front of anybody so it was the first time his close friends saw this. 

When Taehyung realized this, he blushed and his his face in his brother's chest. Baekhyun understood this and took him upstairs for privacy. When Chanyeol thought he wasn't being watched, he snatched a bite only to get smacked upside the head by Seungcheol.


	2. Chapter 2

After his encounter with him, Jungkook drove to his penthouse fuming in anger. He really didn't want to see him that day and it brought down his mood almost to a 100%.

While at a stoplight, Jungkook took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to come home pissed and mad, especially since his son might be clingy to him when he gets home.

Since it was early October in California, Jungkook decided to stop by a cafe and grab some coffee. He parked his car in a nearby cafe and brought up the roof before heading out, wallet in his pocket.

He opened the door to the small cafe and was immediately greeted by the smell of warm coffee wafting around the building. He walked up to the back of the line and started to scan the menu. Once he had his order, he pulled out his wallet and prepared the money he needed.

"Next please" The cashier said. "Hello and welcome, may I take you're order?" She asked Jungkook.

"Ah yes, I'll have a medium iced English breakfast tea with extra sugar and milk with a coffee croissant" He said to her. She punched in the order before saying "That'll be $5 please." Jungkook slipped her a 10 dollar bill and told her to keep the change. After the transaction, Jungkook took a seat and waited for his order to be served.

Once seated, Jungkook heaved in a deep sigh cupped his head in his hand. He stayed like that for a while until he felt a presence in front of him. He lifted his head and saw his food had arrived. He took a sip of his tea and sighed happily. It reminded him of those times when he was in high school and loved to drink tea.

He ate alone in peace, occasionally scrolling through his phone. He was either reading or responding to his emails, mostly coming from companies asking him to model or endorse their products.

"Jungkook? Is that you?" A voice asked him. He looked up and saw his childhood friend Sehun.

"Sehun? Oh my, long time no see buddy" He stood up as Sehun neared. Jungkook opened his arms for a hug which was happily accepted.

Sehun was one of Jungkook's closest friends back when they were kids, most notably when Jungkook was 5 and Sehun was 8. Though Sehun was older, he preferred to just be called by his name, no honorifics. According to him, it made him feel old.

"How ya been?" Sehun asked his younger friend. "I'm doing alright, stable job and a nice house" he told him once they've sat down. "How 'bout you? Any updates? You've left me when I was 16 and never contacted me ever..." Jungkook said and pouted. Sehun laughed and tapped his chin.

"I'm doing alright, I have taken over my father's company already and live on my own in Madrid for a while but now my father created another branch here in California and I'm based here. My cousin got the one in Madrid" Sehun informed him.

"You live here and never called me? How long have you've been living here?" Jungkook asked Sehun, eyes wide in a playful anger.

"I've been living here for almost a year already. The reason that i never called you is... I lost your number" Sehun said then smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, enough about me. How 'bout you?" Sehun asked him.

"I'm doing alright as I said, I have a son who-" Jungkook said before he was cut off.

"Wait wait, What? You have a son?" Sehun asked, eyes wide and surprised.

"Yeah, His name is Daehyun and he's 4 already" Jungkook informed him.

"You're just 21, right?" Sehun inquired from him. "Yup" Jungkook replied.

"I'm coming with you home. I want to meet him and you need a lot of explaining to do" He said to him. Jungkook smiled and nodded.

"Well," He started. He checked the time before and saw it was almost 3:00. "If you want to meet him, i suggest we leave now" Jungkook said as he got up. Sehun followed him out of the cafe and into his car. Once it in, he pulled out of the parking and began his drive home

After 15 minutes, Jungkook and Sehun arrived at the building. Sehun was really surprised, saying he lived in the same building on the 12th floor. Jungkook lived on the 16th. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and he and Sehun took the lift all the way back up to his penthouse.

The elevator dinged signaling they were almost on his floor. Being the only person on the floor, he had a personal elevator which took him up to the penthouse but he decided against it, saying it cost to much (though he could afford it, he only uses it when he goes grocery shopping and when he's really really tired) and that he didn't want anyone creeping into his apartment without him knowing.

They climbed the remaining 4 flights of stairs before they reached his final floor. They walked to the door and he tapped his card on the lock which enabled him to open it.

A step in the house, Jungkook was attacked by a pair of small arms.

"Appa, where have you been? I was so worried when you left. I thought you left me because you didn't say goodbye" Daehyun said sadly, a small pout forming on his lips. Sehun's eyes widened as the small boy looked like an exact replica of his friend

Jungkook looked up to see his brother looking at him, tiredness evident in his eyes.

"He's been like that ever since Jaebum and Jinyoung left" Wonwoo explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hyunnie, Appa had to go to work right away because his friend was mad. It's okay now, Appa's here" Jungkook comforted as he bent down and gave his son a hug, which he returned.

"I missed you Appa. You didn't even give me a kiss when you left" Daehyun said, tears forming in his eyes while letting out a small sniffle.

"Appa's really sorry. How 'bout we order your favorite for dinner and make dessert?" Jungkook asked as he wiped the boy's tears and kissing the pout away.

"Steamed yellow chicken with spicy rice and kimchi?" Daehyun asked, smile widening. "With a chocolate and coffee crepe cake for dessert?" He asked happily, jumping on the balls of his feet.

Jungkook laughed and nodded. Sehun's eyes followed the young boy as he bounced around the hallway.

"Yay! Thank you Appa" Daehyun said happily as he hugged his dad. The two adults in the room smiled at the young boy. Jungkook hugged his son before he straightened up and turned to face Wonwoo.

"Thanks so much hyung. I'm so sorry i left Daehyun with you when you were supposed to be resting. Do you want to join us for dinner?" He apologized then asked. Wonwoo shook his head.

"It was totally fine. Though he did ask me a lot to call you, nothing else was bad. And, i'd love to join you two for dinner but me and Mingyu have a date tonight and i need to prepare" Wonwoo said, an ever so slight blush creeping up on his face.

"Well, good luck with that. I'll see you on Monday?" He inquired as he opened the door for his brother.

"Yup. See you Monday. Bye kook. Bye Sehun, let's catch up sometime" Wonwoo said.

"Bye Won!" Jungkook replied while Sehun waved before he closed the door. Jungkook sighed as he turned from the door and headed to the kitchen. "Come, follow me. You wanna join us for dinner?" Jungkook asked him.

Sehun nodded as he took a seat at the dining table.

They took a seat on the dining table and Jungkook brought out his phone. He dialed they're favorite Chinese restaurant and told them their orders.

Once they were finished, Jungkook got up and started to prepare ingredients for the crepe cake.

"You wanna join us?" Jungkook offered him. Sehun declined, saying he'll just watch instead.

[Disclaimer: Idk how to make a chocolate and coffee crepe cake. Very inaccurate]

Sehun watched as Jungkook first made the crepes. Once all the crepes were finished, he whipped up some whipped creme which he flavored with coffee.

"Isn't that too much for him?" Sehun asked his friend. Jungkook shook his head. "It may seem like a lot but it's decaffeinated and it's pretty mild so it's fine" Jungkook told him back.

Afterwards, he made some chocolate ganache which will go inside and on top of the cake.

After all the ingredients were ready, he set them on the dining table where they began to assemble the cake.

A few repetitions of 'crepe, cream, crepe, chocolate', The two of them finished the cake and stored it in the fridge to chill. Sehun laughed at the small boy as he tried to dip his finger in the cream and laughed every time his hand was swatted away.

Afterwards they began to clean up the mess they made. Sehun helped them clean even though he didn't make the cake with them. They stored the left over cream and chocolate in the fridge.

Once everything was cleaned up, the two adults and one child waited on the sofa for their food to arrive.

"Hello mister, who are you?" Daehyun asked Sehun while Jungkook went to the bathroom.

"Oh, My name is Sehun" He replied to the cute boy. "What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Daehyun and I'm 4" He said holding up 3 fingers.

"Silly, you're holding up 3 fingers, Here," Sehun laughed as he helped the boy.

"Oh, thank you!" He said happily, flashing his bunny smile at him.

Jungkook soon came back and the two adults began catching up, though, thier conversation was mostly about Jungkook and Daehyun.

"So..." Sehun started. "So, what?" Jungkook asked. Sehun gave him a look and Jungkook sighed. "Daehyun, go to your playroom first. Me and Uncle Sehun need privacy please" Jungkook asked and Daehyun nodded, immediately rushing to his playroom.

Another sigh and Jungkook started from the very beginning. He started back when he was still in college, when he dropped out, when he had Daehyun and finally when he landed the job he has now. By the time he was done with his story, Sehun was fuming slightly.

"That bastard. I would've killed that fucking bitch if i was still in Korea" Sehun mumbled under his breath. Jungkook sighed and rubbed his face.

After 15 minuites of them waiting hungrily, they were back at the dining table happily munching on their food.

The three ate quietly, the sounds of cutlery scraping against the ceramic plates.

"So, how was your day with Uncle Won?" Jungkook asked his son after awhile.

"It was fun for awhile until I realized you were gone..." Daehyun mumbled.

"But, on the bright side, we had lots of fun talking to each other. He taught me a bit more English and helped me with Math" He added brightly.

"What did he teach you in English?" Jungkook asked him.

"Well since I already know the alphabet, nouns, and verbs, He taught me words that have the same meaning and words that have different meaning" He told him.

"Ah, you mean synonyms and antonyms" He corrected him. Jungkook took a glance at the clock and it was almost 6:00 in the evening.

As the two talked, Sehun watched the two interact quietly. He was amazed at how well mannered Daehyun was even if Jungkook was still really young. Sehun offered to clean up, seeing how tired Jungkook was.

Jungkook shook his head at the offer and once they were all finished he grabbed their plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Appa, can we eat the cake now?" Daehyun asked Jungkook.

"Not now, Hyunnie. It still needs to chill and firm up. Maybe after dinner" Jungkook told him

"Okay Appa" He said to him. "Appa, can we cuddle?" Daehyun asked hopefully.

"Sure. C'mon, let's go" Jungkook said to him with his arm stretched out.

"Carry me please, Appa" Daehyun told him. Jungkook bent down and carried his son towards the living room, Sehun close behind.

Jungkook sat down on the couch, Daehyun in between his uncle and his appa. They sat in silence, the cool air around the room was lulling Jungkook to sleep. Jungkook yawned but fought to keep his eyes open while Daehyun was wide awake but enjoying the warmth he was receiving.

"Kook, if you're really tired, I don't mind watching Daehyun for a while" Sehun offered.

"Are you sure? I'll make it up sometime" Jungkook said back in reply

"It's totally fine Kook, you look like you need rest. Go now and I'll watch him for you" Sehun ordered.

"Thank you so much. I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow and I'm not taking no for an answer" Jungkook told him before walking up the stairs to his room.

"Well then, It looks like it's just you and me, Daehyun" Sehun said as he looked down at the boy. The boy's expression was a bit sad but smiled back at Sehun.

"What's wrong?" Sehun asked concerned. "Not much, i'm just not used to appa not giving me enough attention. Usually we spend the weekends together but this one wasn't one of the greatest..." Daehyun mumbled.

"I always spend time with Uncle Won during weekdays since i don't go to school yet and I only see appa at least 4-5 hours a day. Uncle Won told me" He added, tears forming in his little eyes.

"I don't show it to appa because he's always busy and I don't want Uncle Won to worry about me" Daehyun said, mouth trembling as tears ran down his small face. Sehun wiped the tears from his face and engulfed him in a hug, where Daehyun cried softly in his arms.

"I just really miss appa" He said to him.

"It's okay Daehyun. Appa doesn't mean it, alright? He may be busy but he still tries to make as much time as possible. He loves you with all his heart, I can feel it" Sehun comforted him, unbeknownst that Jungkook was watching the two of them when he realized he forgot his phone downstairs.

Jungkook wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't know his son felt that way and it made him feel like a super bad parent. Guilt flowed through his veins as he realizes that this must've been going on for a few months. Jungkook went back up, the endless waterfall of tears cascading down his face.

He went to his bathroom and stripped his clothes before hopping in the shower where he sobbed quietly in the shower. After 15 minutes, Jungkook hopped out of the shower and dried himself. Once fully dressed, He took in a breath and opened his bedroom door only to find out that Sehun had tucked in Daehyun

"He fell asleep" Sehun told him. Jungkook nodded and gestured Sehun to follow him downstairs.

"Well, I have to get going. Are we still going out tomorrow?" Sehun asked him. Jungkook nodded.

"Yeah we will. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sehun" Jungkook said to him. Sehun wrapped his long arms around him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Bye Kook, See you tomorrow. Is 12:00 okay for you?" He said to him. Jungkook nodded and waved, his dear friend waving back.

Once he shut the door, Jungkook sighed and blinked rapidly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He sucked in a breath and went to the kitchen to grab himself some water. He grabbed a glass from the shelves and filled it up with cold water which he downed in one go.

Once he felt better, he walked back up the stairs and went to his son's room. He creaked the door open just a bit and saw him lying there, sleeping peacefully. A stray tear ran down his face as he entered his son's room. He sat on the edge of the bed and carded his fingers through his son's soft hair.

Another tear ran down his face which he quickly wiped away. He pecked his son on the head and was about to get up when he felt his son shift.

"Appa, don't leave me" He mumbled in his sleep. Jungkook smiled as he picked up his sleeping son and carried him into his room. He laid him down on the bed, his warm blanket wrapped around him. He walked to the other side and laid down with him, cuddling him into his arms. Daehyun felt the warmth and cuddled closer to his appa.

"I love you Daehyun, I'm sorry i don't give you enough attention. Appa will make up for it I promise..." He whispered to his son before he closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body.

The next morning, Jungkook woke up at 6:30 as per usual. He got ready like every other day but put on a pair of casual clothes. He dressed himself in a loose gray v-neck shirt and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. Once he was ready, he woke up his son and helped him get ready.

"Appa, where are we going today?" Daehyun asked sleepily. "We're going to have lunch with Uncle Sehun later at 12:00" He replied to his son. Once he was all cleaned up, Jungkook led him to his nursery and picked out a pair of black jogging pants and a similar gray shirt to what he was wearing.

He dried his hair and brushed it, his bangs covering his eyebrows just like his appa. Once both of them were ready, the padded downstairs. Jungkook made themsleves some breakfast, which they ate quietly. Afterwards, he let his son play in his playroom while he padded back upstairs to prepare their stuffs and text Sehun where they were going to meet.

At 9:30, the two had put on their shoes and headed out the door to the parking lot. They hopped back in Jungkook's Mercedes Benz, letting the convertible roof down. They drove the 1 hour drive to the shopping center, happily jamming to the songs on the radio.

At 10:45, Jungkook and Daehyun reached the mall where they were supposed to meet. Obviously, they were earlier than expected but hey, better safe than sorry. They roamed the shops occasionally entering one, looking around and sometimes buying from the shop.

At 11:55, Jungkook and Daehyun reaches the restaurant where they were to have lunch. The two saw a figure sitting outside in shades while texting on his phone.

Jungkook placed Daehyun on his feet and the little boy took off for the man, Jungkook trailing not too far behind him.

Daehyun ran up to the man so quickly that it made the man jump.

"Hi Uncle Sehun!" Daehyun said brightly while he tried to embrace him. Keyword is 'tried'. Sehun jumped at the sudden contact and turned his body to face the small boy who tried to hug him.

"Hi Daehyun" Sehun said once he recovered from shock. "Where's your appa?" He asked him. Daehyun pointed behind him just a voice said back "I'm here" 

Jungkook couldn't stop giggling at Sehun. Sehun on the other hand looked confused, what was he laughing at?

"You, silly" Jungkook said, still laughing. "Did i say that out loud?" He asked and Jungkook nodded back at him, panting slightly as he caught his breath.

"Didn't know a handsome and strong man like you was afraid of such a small boy" Jungkook chuckled. Oh, now he got it.

"I just didn't expect him, that's what" He replied as he waved him off. 

Jungkook chuckled again before he led the two of them inside the restaurant. It wasn't a fancy place but it was once of Jungkook's favorite cafes when he was little. A small wave of nostalgia washed over the two as they relieved the memories they made at another branch back in Korea. 

They took a seat near the window and ordered their food. The two adults got a chicken sandwich while the small boy got pancakes drizzled in syrup. The three chatted idly as they waited for their food to come. Most of their conversation were memories about their time back in Korea. They mostly enjoyed telling Daehyun all about it and the small child was very intrigued.

After a while, their food was finally served at their table. Jungkook cut up Daehyun's pancakes and placed a napkin around his neck to protect his shirt. The three said a small thanks before digging in to their food. Another wave of nostalgia came when they bit into their food, the memories rushing back, filling their entire bodies.

They happily ate their food in silence. Soon, they finished eating and decided to have coffee before roaming around the mall. Besides meeting up with Sehun, Jungkook decided to treat his son today as an apology. Though, he knew it wasn't enough, Jungkook told himself and promised his son to give him more time than just prioritizing his work.

While the three chatted happily, most people passed by cooed at them as they looked like a small and happy family. Unbeknownst that another man was watching them from the far end of the store, seemingly heartbroken. Not knowing that the child between the two adults was one of his most beautiful creations.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung watched from the far corner of the cafe with sadness coursing through his veins. Though, there was also guilt for being too late, He just had to accept that Jungkook has moved on and there wasn't a chance with him.

After a while, Taehyung saw the three get up and leave the cafe. He got up and followed them a few minutes after they left so he wouldn't seem like a creep, ignoring the fact he was following them in secret.

The three stopped in a toy story around 15 minutes from the cafe, the taller man carried the small boy in his arms as they entered the store with Jungkook by his side. He entered the store and luckily the three separated ways, Sehun going to the left with Daehyun and Jungkook going to the right.

"Hey..." Taehyung started. Jungkook looked up and his eyes narrowed, glaring at the man in front of him.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" Jungkook asked him in a low and menacing voice.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened-" Taehyung said before he was cut off.

"There is nothing to talk about Taehyung, Just leave me alone and go fuck yourself" Jungkook cut him off.

Soon, the small boy from earlier ran towards him at full speed but stopped when he saw the look on his appa's face and the man with the bright pink hair.

"Daehyun, go stay with Uncle Sehun first, I'm busy" Jungkook told him.

"But-" Daehyun started.

"Please, Hyunnie no buts' for now" Jungkook pleaded. Daehyun huffed and ran back to Sehun, who had a similar look on his face as Jungkook's. If looks could kill, he would've been good as dead.

"Who is that?" Taehyung asked Jungkook. "None of your business" He replied sharply.

"But-" Taehyung said.

"He's just the son of a friend alright. Why are you still here anyways?" Jungkook said irritably.

"I want to talk" Taehyung said again.

"There is nothing to talk about here! What happened in the past stays in the past! I'm not going relieve the times that happened before!" Jungkook shouted angrily.

"You hurt me and that's that. It's been 4 years since it happened and I don't want to hear another apology from you, asshole. You've had the time to apologize way back but you decided to be a wuss and cower instead of facing you damn problems. I've matured enough to know what's best for me unlike you." Jungkook added.

He gave one last glare at Taehyung before leaving, making sure to shove his shoulder. Taehyung stood frozen in the store, not grasping the situation well enough. When he realized what had happened, he quickly dashed out of the store and ran after Jungkook.

He saw him walking quickly down the corridors and rushed to him as fast as he could. "Jungkook, Wait!" He yelled trying to catch the younger's attention. He ran down the busy halls until he was close enough to grab his hand.

At the touch, Jungkook turned around and slapped him hard across the face, tears running down his face.

"Leave me alone, will you! I don't want to be near you, hear you or even see you again! You've had your chance but because you're a fucking wimp, you fucking lost it and now you have to pay. Just stay the fuck away from me. I fucking hate you! Don't you fucking understand the word hate?" He screamed as he pushed him away. He walked down the hall until he disappeared.

Once again, Taehyung was left not only frozen but ultimately defeated. Jungkook was right. He sighed deeply before leaving the mall in despair. He got to his car and drove back to his lonely apartment.

Once he got to his apartment, he unlocked his door and stepped inside. He took of his shoes at the front door and went to his room.

He collapsed on the bed with a large sigh, his left cheek slightly stinging from the slap he received.

He got his phone and opened the front camera to his cheek where he could see a bruise forming on it. He sighed again. He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom where he washed his face with cold water to relieve the swelling.

Once he was finished, he hopped back in his bed and snuggled in his duvet, trying to forget the day's events that played earlier.

After a while, he got up from his bed and decided to go back out and take pictures.

He grabbed his camera from his studio, slipped on a fresh pair of clothes and stepped outside into the city.

He held his camera is his hands as he walked through the busy streets, not caring where his feet were taking him.

He eventually found himself wandering in a large park. He breathed in the fresh air and readied his camera.

He took a few shots, played with filters before he went back home to edit his pictures.

While editing, he saw a few familiar faces in one of them. His eyes widened and heart raced as he realized who they were. He finished editing and stored them in a private folder for him only.

While trying to calm his heart, he took a couple deep breaths before padding downstairs to grab a glass of water.

He filled a tall glass with ice cold water and downed it in a few gulps.

He set the glass in the sink and walked back up to his room. He flopped on his bed like he did a while ago and groaned into his pillow.

"Why is life being such a bitch right now?" He asked himself out loud. He let out another sigh from the numerous times he sighed before.

He cocked his head to the side to face the blank wall in his room, the dark navy blue wall staring back at him intently.

He stayed still like that for a while, absolutely no thoughts coming into his mind. After almost 15 minutes of doing nothing, drowsiness was starting to take over.

Taehyung fell asleep for about three long and whole hours before he was awoken by loud knocking coming from downstairs. He climbed out of bed and stumbled his way to the front door.

"Coming, coming" He said groggily. He stretched his arms and yawned before opening the door.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened at the person standing in front of him.

"Hello, Taehyung. Long time no see..."

\-----

Jungkook stumbled past the crowd of people, almost bumping into a few of them on his way to the bathroom.

How dare he just approach him like that? The tears of frustration and anger didn't cease until he reached the bathroom.

He splashed his face with cold water and dried it off with a bunch of paper towels. He sucked in deep breaths, allowing the anger to go out with it.

Once he was calm enough, he fished out his phone and asked Sehun where he was.

"Sehun, where are you?" Jungkook asked him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm still at the toy store with Daehyun, though he's getting a little worried now" Sehun told him through the phone.

"Okay okay, I'm almost there. Tell him I'll be there in 2 minutes" Jungkook told him, the toy store only a few meters away.

"Okay. Bye" Sehun said.

"Bye" Jungkook replied and hung up.

Soon, Jungkook reached the toy store and spotted Daehyun looking at boxes of Legos with Sehun.

Sehun spotted him as he waved and he gestured at Daehyun who snapped his neck towards him before breaking into a run.

Jungkook crouched down and engulfed his son in a tight hug. "Appa, where were you? I thought you disappeared again" Daehyun asked him.

"I'm sorry, Daehyun. Appa just needed to talk to him, okay? Do you still want to show me what you saw?" Jungkook said to him.

Daehyun looked up happily and nodded. He grabbed his appa's hand as he towed him towards the Lego boxes.

"Appa, can I get one?" Daehyun asked him.

"Sure son, which one do you want?" He told him. In a heartbeat, Daehyun immediately chose the one on the right. Jungkook nodded and went to pick it up.

"C'mon let's and pay" He said. He then realized that he was tricked when Sehun bent down and picked up the other box.

'No wonder why he picked one so quickly' He said to himself.

Jungkook laughed and rubbed his son's hair making him erupt in a fit of giggles. Jungkook smiled as he bent down and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Appa!" He said happily.

"You're welcome Hyunnie but don't thank only me. Say thanks to Uncle Sehun as well" He replied to his son.

Daehyun turned around and hugged his uncle's legs and thanked him.

Sehun smiled as he crouched down and kissed him on the head.

"No problem, little man" He told him.

Soon, the two adults left the toy store with a happy toddler in Jungkook's arms.

Some might think that they're day is over by now but nope! They walked around the mall, occasionally going in a few shops for Daehyun or for themselves.

At 5, the trio went back home to Jungkook's apartment with a ton of shopping bags and a tired Daehyun passed out in the back seat. The three drove in silence as the tiredness and day's events started to take a toll of them.

Once they got there, Sehun carried Daehyun in his arms as Jungkook carried their shopping bags. They took the elevator up and entered the house. Jungkook dropped off the bags in the living room and took Daehyun from Sehun.

He tucked the sleeping boy in his bed, turned on his nightlight before shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and threw himself on the couch, letting out a loud groan in the process. He stayed like that for a few moments before sitting up and began to sort what they bought.

The two helped each other out in sorting things into piles. There were two main piles, one for Daehyun, and the other for the two adults. Each was categorized into sub piles, though it was mainly for Daehyun's pile only.

Soon, the two were done, Sehun's items stuffed into paper bags. The two collapsed back on the couch and just stayed there, tired. They sat in silence as they tapped and scrolled on their cellular devices.

After a while, Jungkook checked the clock and saw that it was almost 6:30. He decided to make and early dinner so that his son could sleep more. He got up from the couch and padded his way to the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and stopped to think, what was he going to make for dinner?

Just then, Jungkook decided it would be a great idea to make breakfast for dinner. He opened the fridge where he pulled out some bacon and eggs which he was going to fry. Then, made some pancake batter which he set off to the side.

After some time, Jungkook set the food at the dinner table and went upstairs to wake up his son. He peered into the dark room only lit by the nightlight. He walked towards him and crouched down.

"Daehyun, wake up. It's time for dinner" He said as he carded his hands through his hair. Daehyun moved a bit before opening his eyes. He gave a stretch before reaching his arms out to his appa, which gladly took him in his arms.

The two padded back downstairs where Sehun was. Jungkook sat Daehyun down on the seat across from Sehun while he sat at the head of the table. They said their thanks before serving themselves. Jungkook helped Daehyun cut up his pancake and served him some bacon and eggs.

Soon, everyone was finished and happy. Jungkook got up from his seat and brought out the cake they made yesterday. Daehyun's eyes lit up as he saw what his appa was holding in his hand. Jungkook set the cake on the island counter where he cut it into slices. He then opened a drawer where he pulled out 3 small plates and 3 dessert forks.

He carefully lifted the two, trying not to drop the cake or break the ceramic plates. He skillfully set the cake and utensils on the table before he sat back down on his seat. He gave each a slice of the cake and they dug in.

Daehyun ate happily, savoring the sweet taste of the cake. Jungkook smiled as he watched the reaction of the two, especially Sehun, whose eyes were wide open.

"Are you sure you didn't buy this from the store?" Sehun asked once he swallowed the piece. Jungkook laughed and shook his head. "No, you saw me make it silly" He said.

"Then how?" Sehun asked amazed. "Never in my life have I tasted such cake" he added as he shoved another slice into his mouth. "Never..."

Jungkook laughed at his friend. "I'm glad you like it" He said to him.

"Like it?" Sehun said after he swallowed. "I love it! I'd eat this again if I could" Sehun told him.

Jungkook smiled then blushed at the compliment. "Thank you" He said.

"You're welcome" Sehun replied.

The three ate in silence, occasionally responding to Daehyun's inquiries and concerns.

After that, the three headed for the couch, stuffed from dinner. Jungkook decided to wear out his son so that he would be tired for his bedtime. The three played ton's of games. Chase, hide and seek, charades, you name it.

To a random person, they would've looked like a happy family with Sehun as the dad and Jungkook as the mom. But sadly, that wasn't the case. Jungkook sighed as he smiled at the scene before him, Sehun and Daehyun playing a random game together. How sometimes he wished that it was always like this, they didn't have issues and were always happy.

A loud ring brought Jungkook out of his daydream. He turned his head to the sound to find that his phone was ringing. He excused himself and stepped into his office to answer the call.

While his appa was answering the call, Daehyun grabbed the opportunity to ask his uncle the question he was dying to ask after so long.

"Uncle Sehun, do you love my appa?" He asked him. Sehun's eyes widened as he choked on his spit.

"Why do you say that, Daehyun?" He chuckled at him.

"Because I see the way you look at him when he's not looking. It's like the way my Uncle Won looks at his boyfriend, Uncle Ming" Daehyun responded. Sehun's eyes widened even more. How did he know such things?

"Well..." He started. He debated whether or not he would say this to a child but...

"Yes, I do love you appa" He said to him. Daehyun smiled as he jumped in the air and exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Sehun smiled at the boy. Once he calmed down, Daehyun asked him another question.

"Do you think my appa loves you?" He said to him. "I wish..." Sehun replied. "If my appa loves you, would you be his boyfriend?" Daehyun asked. "Yes, of course! But wait, why are you asking me these sorts of questions?" Sehun asked chuckling.

This time, Daehyun looked down shyly. Sehun raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?" Sehun asked him. Daehyun looked up at him before looking back down, fingers suddenly becoming interesting.

"I just wanted to know if you could be my other appa. Don't get me wrong, I love my appa very much with all my heart even if we don't see each other every day. But, you give me that feeling that whatever happens, you'll always protect me and be by my side all the time" He said to him.

"Like, my appa is really caring and loving but you are like that strong and protective appa to me" He added after a while. If you said Sehun wasn't shocked, you'd be telling the greatest lie anybody has said.

Sehun was almost brought to tears from what the boy told him. He only knew him for 2 days and it shocked him how much of an impact he's given on the boy. Sehun inhaled a shaky breath before he spoke up.

"Well, if you'd like. I can be your temporary appa" Sehun suggested and laughed at the reaction he received. Daehyun's eyes went wide, really wide before he broke into a huge smile.

"Yes, yes! I'd like that!" He said happily. He hugged his uncle and gave thanked him all he could. Sehun hugged him back and gave him a peck on the forehead. He looked up to see Jungkook standing by the door with a smile on his face.

Jungkook pushed himself off the frame and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the two and took a seat beside Sehun. He rested his head on his shoulder before heaving in a sigh.

"Who was that?" Sehun asked him. "It was my boss, we have a show next week in Barcelona and I have to go" Jungkook replied to him tiredly.

"You're leaving appa?" Daehyun asked. "Yeah I am, but don't worry. You'll be coming with me to Spain!" Jungkook said happily as he grabbed him off of Sehun.

"Yay!" He cheered happily. "But wait, can Uncle Sehun come along?" He asked him.

"Yup! I already asked my boss and he said yes" Jungkook informed the both of them.

"How?" Sehun asked. Jungkook laughed and shook his head. "It's a secret..." He said teasingly.

"Tell me!" Sehun pleaded but all Jungkook did was laugh. "Nope!" he said back.

"I'll tickle you if you don't tell me" Sehun said, narrowing his eyes playfully. Jungkook's eyes widened.

"You don't dare..." He said, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Before Sehun could reach him, He pushed himself up, causing Sehun to fall on the floor. Jungkook ran around the penthouse, Daehyun in his grasp laughing while Sehun chased them.

Jungkook and Daehyun ran up the stairs and into Jungkook's room where they hid under the duvet. Sehun then came into the room and threw himself on the bed, minding the small boy under the covers. He pulled up the duvet and began to attack the parent duo in tickles causing them to laugh in a fit of giggles.

After that, the three decided to cuddle underneath the blanket, tired from playing all the time. Jungkook laid on the right side of the bed, Daehyun in the middle, and Sehun on the left. After catching their breaths, Daehyun was the first to break the silence.

"Appa, Uncle, How did you two meet?" Daehyun asked. The two adults laughed as they remembered the memories. "We met back when we were still kids. I was around you're age, maybe a bit older. Uncle Sehun was a bit older than me but we were really close" Jungkook told him.

"We would always eat lunch together as kids. But as we grew older, we started to see each other less and less" Sehun added. 

"It wasn't until we were in High school that we-" Jungkook cut himself off. Daehyun was fast asleep, most probably tired from playing. Jungkook chuckled as he pecked his head and pulled the comforter a bit higher.

Silence filled the room once again. It was silent for a while until Sehun spoke up. 

"So tell me, how did you really manage to let me come along with you?" Sehun asked him. Jungkook laughed quietly.

"I told them I wanted my significant other to come with me" Jungkook told him. "And they surprisingly agreed. We leave this coming Saturday" Jungkook added. 

Sehun's heart fluttered at what Jungkook said. "Bold of you to think I agreed to be your significant other" Sehun said playfully. 

"Say's the one who told my son the he loves me" He retorted, a smile on his face. "And just so you'd know, i'll think about it" He added afterwards, a wink following.

Sehun thanked the god's above that it was dark in the room or else Jungkook would've seen him blush. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he replayed in his head what Jungkook told him. 

"Well, I'll be waiting for it then" Sehun replied. The two chuckled before falling into a peaceful silence. 

"I like you too, Sehun, just so you know" Jungkook whispered. "For the longest time, actually. It went away when we started to see each other less during middle school and came back during high school, though not as much" Jungkook added.

Jungkook shuffled a bit closer, faces a feet apart. The heart's of the two men were racing as they stared into each other's eyes. 

Soon, Jungkook felt a pair of warm lips on his. He was shocked for a moment, his mond not processing what was happening. Soon, his body relaxed and he kissed back with just the same amount of emotion. 

After a while, the two broke apart. Each catching their breath as they processed what just happened. 

"I enjoyed that, thank you" Jungkook said. Sehun smiled at him. They reconnected their lips for a short peck before lying down, bodies relaxing as their eyes drooped. Jungkook let out a yawn as he closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Sehun" Jungkook said. "Goodnight, Kook" Sehun replied. Soon, Jungkook fell asleep cuddling next to Daehyun. Sehun smiled. He pecked the two's forehead before lying down. 

"I love you..." He whispered to them. Sehun smiled to himself, thanking the gods above for everything that happened today. He watched them for a while before he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, letting the darkness wash over his body.

That same night, as the three cuddled in the large bed, they all dreamed a similar dream as they slept peacefully until the sun rose again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet Friday evening. Jungkook was packing his and Daehyun's bag for the flight tomorrow to Barcelona.

Daehyun was really excited to go to Spain at it was his first time out of the country. Jungkook spent his whole week at home preparing for thier trip.

He took Daehyun every where he went, whether it was to meet with his stylist for the show or just to buy stuff for the trip, Daehyun was always by his side.

Jungkook also kept in close touch with Sehun, constantly updating him on what to bring and what has been planned.

Since Sehun has been to Spain before, Jungkook didn't have to worry about him that much.

Jungkook sighed as he packed the last of his stuffs in the suitcase and finally zipped it up. He double checked his checklist to see that he didn't forget anything and he was glad that he didn't.

Jungkook stood up and stretched before checking the clock. '9:28' it read.  
Jungkook sighed and left the room and into his son's room.

He quietly opened the door and peeked inside. There, his son was sleeping soundly inside, stuffed dinosaur pinned between his arms.

He closes the door and headed back to his room. He placed all the luggage in the corner of his room before flopping down on his bed. 

He closed his eyes as the tiredness of the week's events helped him fall asleep.

The loud ringing by his head woke Jungkook with a start. He turned his head to his alarm clock and saw that it was already 12 in the morning. He groaned as he shut off the loud blaring and got up from the warm confines of his bed.

He walked to the bathroom and took a good 30-minute long shower where he took his time to shave knowing he would be wearing some garments at the show, exfoliate to take of the dead skin cells and dirt, and moisturize his body, leaving it soft and luscious. After that, He stepped out of the shower, brushed his teeth and went out to get dressed.

He walked to his closet and pulled of the hook the hanger that hung the clothes that he prepared prior. It was a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose gray t-shirt topped with a black casual blazer. He put on the clothes as well as a few spritz of his favorite cologne before heading to his son's room. He opened the door and a small light before walking to his son's bed to wake him up. 

"Daehyun, C'mon. Get up now, were going to Spain with Uncle Sehun" he coaxed as he rubbed his back. Daehyun groaned as he stretched his body. He opened his eyes but they remained hooded.

"Were going to Spain with Sehun appa?" He asked sleepily. Jungkook smiled at him. 

"Yes, were going to Spain with Sehun appa" Jungkook replied,

Daehyun made grabby hands for Jungkook who gladly took him in his arms. He brought him to his room where the quickly and skillfully managed to bathe him, not a drop of water on his clothes. After that, he dressed him in a cute bear onesie.

It was a simple bear onesie with a hood and cute tail. Jungkook put a shirt and shorts on him as well as a diaper before the onesie because knowing his son, he would complain about being really cold hence the choice of outfit.

Soon, all the bags were downstairs by the door and the parent duo were on the table eating breakfast. The two were eating quietly before the ring of the doorbell echoed inside their penthouse. Jungkook walked up to the door and opened it to find his brother standing behind it. Wonwoo was going with them to the airport as they needed someone to drive the car.

"Hey Won, come inside. Have you eaten yet?" Jungkook asked Wonwoo.

"Yeah, I've eaten already. Are you guys ready to leave? You're flight is at 3:30 in the morning" Wonwoo told him. 

"Yeah, were just waiting for Sehun to arrive" He told him as threw away the paper plates. Jungkook checked his watch and saw it was already 1:45. He did a final check on the house, making sure nothing was plugged, water was closed and all windows and doors were locked and shut.

Soon, there was another ring from the doorbell. Jungkook ran down as he watched Wonwoo open the door. "Hey, ready to go?" Jungkook asked him. Sehun nodded by the door frame, tiredness evident in his eyes with his luggage right next to him. 

Jungkook nodded as he went to put on their shoes, a matching pair of gold Adidas superstar. He put on their carry on backpacks before shutting off all the lights and electricity and shutting the door behind them, Wonwoo wheeling the two suitcases behind him.

The four took the elevator all the way down to the lobby, Daehyun being the most excited out of all of them. They walked to the car where they loaded in their luggage. After that, they got into the car and proceeded to the airport. 

At 2:15, The 4 of them reached the airport. They bid goodbye to Wonwoo before heading towards the airport. Daehyun was jumping in excitement as he looked around at the giant airport surrounding him. The two adults lined up at the check in where they surrendered their bags. After which, they lined up at the immigration. 

The process took quiet a while and once they were done, the three of them decided to relax by the food court. They got a seat while they waited for time to pass, which wasn't long. It was already 3:00 and they could really feel the excitement radiate off of Daehyun. 

After 20 minutes of waiting, they were finally ready to board the plane. A soon as Daehyun stepped foot inside the plane, he was so amazed at how big it was. The three of them all found their seats. Daehyun was amazed on how fancy it looked, them riding in first class of course.

Jungkook helped Daehyun into his seat, securing him tight. He took off his shoes and reclined his seat so he was comfortable. Once they were all seated, Sehun and Jungkook surrounding Daehyun, he sighed in his seat, eyes fluttering to a close due to tiredness. 

'It's just a 12 hour flight to London where you will stay for a day before leaving for Barcelona which is another 4 hours. You can do this' He said to himself in his head. 

"You okay, Jungkook?" Sehun asked him. Jungkook opened his eyes and turned his head to face Sehun. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired as always" He told him. "Well you should sleep once we take off. I'll take care of Daehyun until he falls asleep" Sehun told him. Jungkook went to protest but knowing his friend, he just nodded in reply. 

Soon, the captain announced they're take off. The lights in all the cabins dimmed as the plane sped down the runway before pointing it's nose and heading for the sky. Daehyun's eyes widened as he felt himself lift off from the ground. With Sehun's help, Daehyun saw them lift off of the ground through the window of a passenger. 

Daehyun gasped as he saw the lights get smaller and smaller as they flew higher and higher. Once at a stable position, Sehun buckled him back in his seat and helped him play a movie on the screen in front of him. 

While Daehyun was immersed in his movie, Jungkook took the time to sleep. He closed his eyes and let the tiredness wash over him. After 3 hours, Jungkook woke up and looked around him. He turned his head and saw Daehyun and Sehun asleep in their seats. He smiled to himself as he reached for his bag and pulled out Daehyun's favorite blanket. 

He covered him in his blanket before sitting back down. He sat down quietly, occasionally checking his phone and the screen in front of him. It was already 6:30 in LA time so they had around 9 hours left before they reached London for their stopover. 

Jungkook decided to fall back asleep, still tired and drowsy. Once again, Jungkook closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

6 hours later, Jungkook once again woke up from his nap and this time, It was already 12:30 in LA times. He looked to his left and saw that Daehyun was still sleeping while Sehun had woken up. He was currently on his phone, probably scrolling through his messages or what not. 

The stewards on the plane then started to serve lunch. A simple chicken or tuna sandwich with either tea, coffee, or juice. 

"Good afternoon sir, What will you be having?" The steward asked him. 

"A chicken sandwich with coffee please" Jungkook told him. The steward nodded and served him the sandwich before pouring him a cup of coffee. Once served, the steward then proceeded down the plane, serving the other passengers aboard. 

While eating his sandwich, he heard Daehyun shuffle in his seat. Both him and Sehun turned their heads at him as he woke up. Daehyun stretched his limbs before opening his eyes. 

"Appa, where are we? Are we near already?" Daehyun asked him sleepily. 

"Were nearing London already sweetheart" Jungkook told him as he rubbed his hair. 

"London? I thought we were going to Spain?" He asked.

"We're still going to Spain but we have a stop over at London before heading over to Spain" He explained.

"Oh..." He said back, eyes wider than before.

"Do you want to have lunch?" He asked him as he watches the other stewards walk down the aisle.

Daehyun nodded just as his stomach grumbled in hunger. The two laughed at the boy just before the steward approached Sehun.

Sehun got him the sandwich as well as a bottle of water. Daehyun smiled and thanked him before biting into the sandwich.

The three of them stayed quiet, rarely talking to themselves.

After 3 hours and a half, the captain announced their decent to London. Sehun buckled in Daehyun as the lights dimmed and as the plane slowly lowered itself. Soon, Sehun helped Daehyun once again look outside the window as the view of the night sky in London. 

Soon, the plane had finally landed and the three stepped out into the cold London air. Daehyun looked around happily as the walked up to immigration once again. After that, they picked up their luggage and hailed a taxi to their hotel.

"To the Royal Horseguards Hotel, please" He told the driver. Soon, they took off for their hotel which was an hour away from the airport. Once they got there, the immediately checked in the hotel. After which, the took the lift to their floor and entered their room.

It was a large suite with a city view. It had a great facilities and the bed was perfect for the three of them to sleep in. Once they entered, Daehyun immediately ran inside, kicked off his shoes and plopped himself on the bed. The two adults smiled at the boy. 

While the two showered and changed into their sleeping clothes for the night, Jungkook was about to wake up Daehyun for his shower when he realized the boy had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed. Jungkook smiled before climbing in the bed and cuddling beside his son. He brought out his phone and double checked their schedule. 

Arrive at London City Airport at 4:00 pm LA Time, 12:00 mm London Time

Check out of the Hotel Tomorrow at 11:00 am London Time

Arrive at the Airport at 12:00 noon London Time

Board Plane at 1:30 pm London Time

Arrive at Barcelona Spain at 5:30 pm London Time, 6:30 pm Spanish Time

Check into Hotel Arts Barcelona at 8:00 pm Spanish Time

Once everything was set, he closed his phone and left it on the night stand to charge. By that time, Sehun had slipped into the other side of the bed. They both got comfortable before closing the lights and falling into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Jungkook was the first to wake up in their hotel suite. He turned his head to the left to see Daehyun had managed to climb on top of Sehun while asleep. He smiled to himself before getting up from the bed and getting ready for the day. He checked the time on his clock to find that it was 9:00 am in London Time. 

He then picked out a simple outfit which was a pair of khaki shorts and a black button up with his black Adidas superstar. He then laid out an outfit for Daehyun which was a white Adidas shirt with black jeans and white vans and a small beanie for his head. After that, he headed for the bathroom where he showered before getting dressed.

Once dressed, he went back to the bed where he went to wake up the sleeping boy. 

"Hyunnie, Time to wake up. We're going on an adventure today" Jungkook told him. Jungkook knew his son was just pretending to sleep as his eyes moved and lips twitched. Jungkook chuckled as he prodded his finger into his son's side making him giggle.

"Appa, stop it" He giggled. "You'll wake up Uncle Sehun" He added. Jungkook chuckled and lifted the 4 year old into his arms. 

"Okay okay. C'mon you little monster. We're going around London today" Jungkook told him as they padded to the bathroom. 

Jungkook stripped him off of his clothing and placed him the shower. He scrubbed him down and washed his hair before pulling him out and drying him off. He helped him put on his underwear and clothes before allowing him to watch TV in the living room. 

Once he was settled, his favorite show playing on the TV, he turned around and went to wake up his snoozing friend. 

"Sehun..." he mumbled as he nudged him. The man didn't move and inch. Jungkook rolled his eyes tried again. 

"Sehun..." He said a bit louder while tapping him. Sehun groaned and turned to his side where his long arms snaked around Jungkook's waist and pull him back to bed. 

"Cuddle with me for a while" he mumbled in his ear. Jungkook sighed and nodded, the two of them lie still on the warm bed. 

"C'mon Sehun, it's 10:15 and breakfast starts at 10:30. Get ready now" He told him. Sehun groaned and rolled over, unwrapping his arms around his waist. Jungkook sat up and smiled as Sehun stretched his body all over the bed before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

While Sehun was showering, Jungkook and Daehyun put on their shoes and chillaxed on the couch. After 10 minutes, Sehun emerged from the bathroom with the white bathroom towel hanging lowly from his hips. 

"Forgot my clothes" He said before going back inside the bathroom. Another 10 minutes passed and Jungkook was standing by the door, foot tapping on the wooden floor as he constantly checked his watch. Daehyun was happily sitting on the kitchen stool as he waited for his uncle to get out of the bathroom. 

Once Sehun re-opens the door, He's in a pair of khakis like Jungkook with a white v-neck shirt and, hair dried and styled up. 

"Took you long enough" Jungkook playfully glared at the said man. Sehun sheepishly smiled at him before walking to his suitcase and pulling out a pair of shades, some socks and his denim jacket. He put on his socks and sneakers before throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

He pocketed his phone and nodded, the three of them stepping out of the room and going down to the lobby. Once there, they sat at a table near the window. Jungkook and Daehyun went to get food while Sehun stayed put and waited for the two of them to return.

After a while, the two of them came back with plates full of Ham, Bacon, Sausages, Eggs, Some pancakes, and some biscuits. Jungkook set down the plates and hurriedly went back to grab their drinks. Jungkok fetched a tall glass of apple juice for Daehyun while he served himself a warm mug of authentic English Breakfast Tea.

Once they sat down, Sehun got up and walked to the buffet and served himself as well, his plate on his right hand while a mug of coffee on his left hand. After sitting down, the three of them dug in to their food, Daehyun almost scarfing down his food if it weren't for Jungkook stopping him from swallowing a sausage whole. 

After breakfast, well more like brunch, the three headed out to the warm streets of London. "So what do you guys wanna do first?" Jungkook asked the two of them, mainly Daehyun though.

"Uhhh, I don't know" He said cutely. Jungkook smiled and pinched his son's cheeks, who just cutely smiled back at him. 

"Hmmm" Jungkook hummed. "How about we got to Hyde Park?" Jungkook asked them. Daehyun smiled and nodded quickly, He and Sehun laughing at his excitement. Soon, they hailed a cab and were off to Hyde Park. When the arrived, their eyes widened at the lush greenery and planes of grass surrounded them. Daehyun was the first to take off, trying to admire everything his four-year-old mind could take in. 

Soon, the two adults followed him, Jungkook walking around while looking after his son while Sehun snapped pictures of his beautiful surroundings. After 45 minutes of running around playing tag, taking pictures, and doing random activities around the park, the three of them left the park and headed out to their next destination.

"Appa, where are we going now?" Daehyun asked him. Jungkook just smiled and kept his mouth shut. Daehyun didn't question his appa anymore knowing it was probably a surprise. After 10 minutes, The three of them reached a castle looking structure. Daehyun looked around in awe once again. 

Three entered the large museum and from then on, Daehyun couldn't keep the smile and shocked expression of his face. The three walked around the museum, occasionally going through different activities and helping out Daehyun with some of the exhibits. 

After an hour an a half, Daehyun said the he wanted to grab some food. Jungkook agreed to that and decided to add another surprise for Daehyun. They walked a few minutes to the bus stop and was glad that their in it's glory was the big red bus waiting for passengers off to the Camden Market. 

"Good afternoon sirs! And to you little man" The bus conductor greeted them happily in his thick british accent. 

"Good afternoon to you as well, Mister!" Daehyun greeted him with the same enthusiasm. 

Jungkook beamed with pride as Sehun smiled at Daehyun as he happily high-fived the conductor. After saying goodbye, Jungkook led them to the upper deck where they were glad that the roof was open and the cool breeze carded through their soft locks.

After 10 minutes of waiting, the bus started to move to their destination. Daehyun was so happy seeing all the flashing colors and how to wind carded through his hair as they drove around the streets of London. Daehyun waved happily to the pedestrians with a big grin who waved back at him, smiling.

Jungkook smiled at how charismatic and confident his son was. He was definitely raised up well and Jungkook was happy that he was. After 30 minutes of riding in the bus, the went back down and out but before doing so, Daehyun was given a 10 dollar note by the conductor. 

"Buy what you want, little man" The bus conductor said to him before they left the bus. Daehyun bowed 90 degrees and thanked the kind man before pocketing the money and joining his parents at the market's entrance. 

"C'mon, I searched up a place where we can eat" Sehun said, not looking down from his phone. The three of them walked down the market streets until they reached a restaurant.

The three of them headed inside the restaurant and sat at a table. They soon ordered their food and in an hour and a half, left feeling stuffed.

The three of them continued on thier journey around London. They went to different malls, streets, shops, and different attractions throughout the entire city.

By 8:30, the three entered their hotel room feeling super tired. Daehyun made a beeline for the couch where he plopped himself on it and was out like a light.

Even though he was against it, Jungkook let the boy sleep while he wiped him down with a clean rag, Sehun was organizing their stuff.

At 9:30, the three were cuddled on the bed. Daehyun was in his favorite pair of Hawaiian style pajamas while the two adults simply wore a shirt and sweats.

After 10 minutes, Jungkook heard rustling and soft snores from behind him. He turned his body to see Daehyun cuddled up to Sehun.

Jungkook smiled at the scene. Oh how he wished that this could be his forever, but fate was not having it.

After 15 minutes, the sandman had finally decided to let Jungkook close his tired and weary eyes. He fluttered them closed and soon drifted off to dream land with his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook woke up on a rainy morning at 7:30 am. He turned his head to face the window and see the gray skies covering the city below, the constant pitter patter of raindrops filling his ears. Jungkook sighed and got up from the bed before getting ready once again.

Once finished, he dressed himself in a pair of black jeans, a maroon long sleeved shirt, and his pair of Adidas. Once dressed, he went to go and wake up his son like he does nearly everyday, but when he reached the bed, he felt his son's flaming body underneath his cool palm. Jungkook's eyes widened. He brought up his hands to his son's forehead and neck before sighing in confirmation.

His son has caught a cold. And by the looks of how he was breathing, it wasn't a light one. Jungkook laid down beside his son as he carded his fingers through his hair as he tried to wake up the sleeping boy. 

"Hyunnie, C'mon we're going to Spain now..." He said quietly. Daehyun groaned as he stretched his body and opened his eyes. But when his eyes opened, he quickly removed the sheets and rushed to the bathroom where he puked everything from last night. Jungkook hurriedly rushed over to his sick son and began rubbing his back in circles.

"It's fine, Daehyun. That's it, let everything out" Jungkook coached him. Once he was done puking, Jungkook flushed the toilet, wiped his sons mouth before engulfing him in a hug where the little boy cried from the uncomfortable feeling. 

"Appa..." He cried. "It hurts" He said while pointing at his sore throat. Jungkook picked him up from the floor and went to the kitchen where he filled a glass with cold water and helped him drink it. 

Daehyun couldn't stop crying and all Jungkook could do was rub his back. 

"What hurts, Daehyun?" Jungkook asked as he rocked him. "My head, my eyes, my throat, and my tummy" He mumbled, tears running down his face. Jungkook sighed as he held him in his arms, the grip on his shirt not getting any looser. 

"C'mon Daehyun. Let's get you showered and dressed so you'll feel less hot" Jungkook told him as they walked back to the bathroom. Jungkook sat him on the toilet where he undressed him slowly, his pajamas damp from the sweat. Once stripped, Jungkook showered him as quickly as he could before pulling him out and drying him. 

They went back to the room where Daehyun shivered violently from the cold. Jungkook laid him on the bed where he slipped on an extra diaper that he packed just in case of accidents, a pair of black jogging pants, a maroon shirt like him, and a black hoodie to protect him from the harsh rain. 

Once dressed, Jungkook laid Daehyun on the couch with a light blanket covering him. The sick boy hasn't stopped shivering yet. Jungkook looked at him with pity before turning around and waking up his sleeping friend.

After 2 minutes of vigorous shaking, Sehun finally opened his eyes and groaned. "C'mon sleepy head, it's already 9:00 in the morning. We need to leave as soon as possible because Daehyun got sick" Jungkook told him. The men turned their heads to the boy who fell asleep on the couch, mouth open and eyes scrunched tightly. 

The both of them could see the obvious shiver of the boy even though he was dressed in so much clothing. Jungkook sighed and went over to his son.

"How'd he get sick?" Sehun asked him as Jungkook sat beside Daehyun, the small boy cuddling into the warmth though his shivering never ceased. 

"I don't know. I went to wake him up but when I touched him he was really hot. When he woke up, the first thing he did was rush to the bathroom and throw up" Jungkook explained. Sehun approached the two of them and took a seat next to Daehyun, who opened his small eyes and turned to the said man.

"It will get better soon, Daehyun" Sehun told him as the small boy reached out for him. Sehun picked him up and laid him on his chest and rubbed his back while holding him close, Daehyun snuggling up to the warmth his uncle was giving him.

After an hour, The three of them headed downstairs with their luggage, Daehyun in the arms of his appa. After dropping off their luggage at the lobby, the three headed to the breakfast buffet. Sehun got himself a serving of pancakes with hash browns as well as Jungkook while Daehyun had a bowl of oatmeal. 

At 11:00, the three checked out of the hotel and hailed a taxi to the airport. Jungkook did a silent prayer hoping nothing goes wrong on their way to Barcelona. Daehyun fell asleep once again on their quiet trip to London's airport. 

Once they got there, the three of them headed to the immigration process which was much quicker than the last time so they had about 45 minutes to spare. Jungkook decided to just let his sick son sleep his way through the four hour flight and let him wake up on his own.

After 40 minutes of waiting, they flight was called and the three of them boarded the plane and took their seats. Jungkook laid his son on his seat and wrapped him in a warm blanket. He brushed the bangs out of his face before sighing back down on his own. 

Out off all the days that his son had to get sick, It had to be now. And it's not even an overnight cold! Jungkook was genuinely worried for his son and his health. As well as the fashion show in a couple of days. 

Jungkook just shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, a slight headache coming up on him. He laid his head on Sehun's shoulder. Jungkook decided to take an economy class flight since he didn't wan't to waste money on just a four our trip. 

"It's okay, Kook. Daehyun will be fine" Sehun reassured his tired friend. He wrapped an arm around him and gave him a side hug. 

"I know that, Sehun. It's just kinda bad timing, you know?" He said softly. The two lay there in silence as they waited for the plane to take off. In less that 10 minutes, the three were up in the sky and on their trip to Barcelona where the real fun will happen. 

After four hours, Jungkook was so glad that they had a safe trip to Barcelona. Daehyun's fever managed to go down which helped him walk around a bit, though it only spiked back up when they reached the hotel. 

After having dinner, the three checked into the hotel in their homey penthouse. After washing up and getting ready for a busy day tomorrow, Jungkook went to check on his son. His temperature was normal though he was feeling a bit warm. After settling on the bed, the three fell asleep in what they thought was a peaceful slumber.

At 11:52 in the evening, Jungkook woke up and realized that his son was not beside him anymore and that he heard retching coming from the bathroom. He immediately threw the covers off of him and almost ran to the bathroom to see Daehyun hunched over the toilet, vomiting. 

Jungkook immediately went to rub his son's back as he watched his sick son throw up his dinner in the white porcelain bowl. Once finished, He flushed the toilet and took his son out of the room and to the kitchen. Daehyun was crying really badly at this time. The overheating, sore stomach, throat burning, it really sucked for him.

Jungkook rocked Daehyun as he cried in his arms. He opened the fridge and was so thankful to find a bottle of water. He sat Daehyun on a bar stool as he filled a glass with water and hurriedly went to get the medicine they bought a while ago.

Jungkook walked back to the kitchen, left hand shaking the bottle as the other hand held the box and a plastic bag as he checked to see how much he had to give his son.

Once he reached him, he pulled out another box before setting the bag down. He broke the seal before grabbing a teaspoon and pouring the green liquid on it.

Daehyun saw the green syrup fall out of the bottle and grimaced, his stomach gurgling at the sight.

"Say 'ah'" Jungkook said as he pointed the spoon in his son's direction. Daehyun looked at his appa in worry but took the medicine anyway.

The madicine was for his stomach, a sticky watermelon flavored substance which made it easy for Daehyun to swallow. Once down, Jungkook helped him take gulps of water to push everything down.

After that, the same process occured when Jungkook gave him sone medicine to bring his fever down.

After everything was finished and cleaned, Daehyun eyes drooped from tiredness. Jungkook checked the clock and it wss already 1:09 in the morning.

Jungkook sighed as he picked up his son and rocked him to sleep in his arms as he padded to the bedroom. He was about to put him down on the bed when the grip on his shirt tightened and his son whimpered.

Jungkook stood back up and walked out of the room and back to the living room where he continued to rock Daehyun to sleep.

After a while, Jungkook began to get tired. Instead of heading back to the bedroom, afraid to wake up Daehyun again, he sat on the fluffy couch and closed his eyes. The two of them lie in the silence, not knowing that they fell asleep.

Soon, Jungkook woke up around 5 in the morning, streaks of oranges and reds peeking through the blinds and a sleeping figures right beside him with a duvet on top.

He turned his head to the right to see Daehyun cuddled up on Sehun's chest, Sehun resting his head on the back of the couch. Jungkook concluded that Sehun was probably the one who wrapped a duvet around them when he realized that they weren't in bed.

Jungkook shifted a bit and put his hand on Daehyun's forehead. Jungkook smiled as his temperature dropped drastically. He was still a bit warm but cool enough to go out.

Just then, Jungkook's eyes widened as he scurried to grab his phone from the counter and bury himself in the couch once again. He unlocked his phone and saw a message from Jimin reminding him of all his duties for today.

First, was a fitting for the costumes he was going to wear. Then was a lunch meeting, then a practice at the venue before having dinner with Jimin.

Jungkook took note of all his duties and snuggled up to Sehun's shoulder and closed his eyes, him enjoying the silence.

Though the silence was broken when a soft groan was heard. Jungkook opened his eyes and turned to the sleeping figure on Sehun's chest. Daehyun lifted his head up and looked around. His eyes soon landed on his appa and made grabby hands for him. Jungkook gladly took him in his arms and laid him on his chest where the groggy boy fell asleep once again.

Jungkook chuckled as he made himself comfortable on the couch, being careful of Daehyun who had a death grip on his shirt.

Once comfortable, Jungkook wrapped both his arms around Sehun's arm, encasing Daehyun in a hug. Sehun felt this but didn't wake up, instead laid his head on Jungkook's.

In the silence, the three of them once again fell into slumber.

3 hours later, Jungkook once again woke up. This time, rays of light poured into the open floor plan of their suite. Jungkook turned to find Sehun's arms wrapped around his waist with Daehyun in between them.

Jungkook checked his itinerary for the day and saw that his fitting was at 11:30 and lunch was at 12:45.

So, he unwrapped himself from Sehun's grasp and headed towards the bathroom where he washed up before putting on a white button up shirt, black jeans and black boat shoes. He also packed a separate outfit for him, Daehyun and Sehun when they were to have lunch.

Once the bag was ready, he was about to make breakfast when he got a text from Jimin.

'Be ready by 11:15. A black car will be picking you guys up.' the text read. Jungkook sent a reply before setting down his phone and continuing on with his task.

The three of them decided to eat inside the room instead of the buffet. So, the went to the grocery store and bought some ingredients to make some food.

Jungkook pondered for a while before deciding to make banana and nutella crepes. Jungkook pulled out the ingredients he needed and got started.

After 45 minutes, breakfast was set and Jungkook went to wake the two up. He first went to Daehyun and rubbed his back lightly.

"Daehyunnie, get up now. It's time for breakfast" Jungkook mumbled quietly. His son groaned and stretched his small body before opening his eyes.

"Morning Appa" he said with a sleepy smile and bed hair. Jungkook smiled at him.

"Good morning, Hyunnie. Do you feel better now?" Jungkook asked him. Daehyun nodded yawned while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well thats good. Why don't you wake up Sehun and let's have breakfast together" Jungkook said to him before placing a kiss on his head.

Daehyun stretched once more before climbing on top of his Uncle and began giving him wet kisses all over his face.

"Uncle Sehun, C'mon wake up" He said to him. But Sehun remained still and asleep.

Daehyun huffed cutely. His uncle was taking so long to wake up and he really wanted to eat the food his appa made. Resorting to his last chance, he grabbed a small cushion off of the couch and started to smack him repeatedly.

"C'mon, Uncle. I'm hungry and want to eat already" He whined. Sehun groaned and stretched his body before opening his eyes and turning to face Daehyun.

"C'mere Hyunnie. Can I have a hug please?" Sehun asked him. Daehyun dropped the pillow and buried himself under the covers and gave Sehun a big hug.

After a minute, Sehun let go of him and went to the kitchen with Daehyun on his hip.

"Glad you two decided to get up already. C'mon and eat before the food gets cold" Jungkook said as he took a seat on the breakfast table. Sehun set Daehyun right next to him while he took a seat in front of Jungkook.

After saying thanks, Daehyun happily grabbed his utensils and dug in. The two adults laughed as he managed to smudge nutella all over his mouth.

After breakfast, they two sleepy heads got ready and by 10:50, the trio headed downstairs and waited for the black car to pick them up.

At 11:05, a sleek black car honked it horn before the window was rolled down to see Jimin in the drivers seat.

"C'mon guys, we have a fitting to get too" He said to them. The three got into the car with Sehun at front while Jungkook and Daehyun sat at the back.

The four of them drove in a comfortable silence, Jimin ocassionaly telling Jungkook what was going to happen during the show and who was going to be there.

"The costumes was made by one of your friends, Jungkook" Jimin said to him.

"Really? Who made it?" Jungkook asked him, intrigued.

"Your friend named Jinyoung? Yeah, I met him and his family yesterday while scheduling the fitting for you" Jimin told him.

"Oh, that's nice. Jinyoung hyung didn't tell me he was going to the show" Jungkook replied.

"Wait, if Uncle Youngie is going to be there, will Aji and Seollie be there?" Daehyun asked his appa cutely.

"Most likely. We might see them in a while or during lunch" Jungkook replied.

Daehyun cheered making the adults in the car laugh at him. After 20 minutes, the four of them reached the boutique where Jungkook was going to fit his costumes.

The fitting took around an hour and fifteen minutes. They all loved the costumes and Jungkook was so ready to strut down the runway and shock everybody.

After that, the four of them drove to the place where they were to have lunch. Once they got there, the three of them were in awe.

The place was very beautiful and Jungkook was glad that he brought some clothes to change into. When they got inside, the whole restaurant were filled with different photographers, models, and fashion designers from all around the world.

Jimin led the three of them to a table where Jungkook and Daehyun happily greeted their friends.

"Aji! Seollie!" Daehyun said energetically. Aji and Seolyun both looked up and waved him. This made Jaebum and Jinyoung look up and smile.

The three friends greeted each other with warm hugs and kisses to the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the show this week?" Jungkook asked Jinyoung as he playfully slapped his arm.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know you were going either. My agency didn't inform me who was to be my model and I was informed that I was going to meet them here" Jinyoung defended.

"Okay, okay. But just so you know, the costumes you made are gorgeous and I love them" Jungkook replied.

Jingyoung's eyes widened before his face cracked into a wide grin.

"Oh my gosh! Are you going to model my clothes?" Jinyoung asked him excitedly.

"No" Jungkook chuckled before laughing at his friend's reaction. "Just kidding, of course I am, silly" Jungkook replied, hands shielding himself from getting slapped.

The adults laughed at their conversation before taking a seat. Jungkook sat beside and empty seat while Daehyun sat in between him and Sehun. Jimin was next to Sehun then Jaebum who had Aji and Seolyun between him and Jinyoung.

The adults chatted idly, talking about their daily lives and occasionally listening to the questions their children asked.

Soon, the four left the venue and headed to where practice was going to be. The practice was long and tiresome. It was going to take around 5 hours since all models and fashion designers were there.

It had only been 15 minutes and Daehyun started to get bored, as well as Aji and Seolyun. So, Jaebum and Sehun decided that it was a great idea to take the three kids out and explore while Jungkook and Jinyoung practice everything from the strut to the costume and make up.

So that's where they were now. The dad and 'dad' were walking around Spain, Seolyun asleep in Jaebum's arms while Aji and Daehyun were in front of the two.

The two adults chatted idly about random things like work and such. They learned a lot about each other like how Jaebum was a successful movie director and that Sehun was a well known business man.

After one and a half hours, the two older kids started to get really tired. Deciding to put them down for a nap, the two men decided to head over to Sehun's apartment to sleep and rest.

So after a 25 minute walk, the five of them reached to hotel and walked all the way up to the hotel room. Once they reached the room, Aji and Daehyun made a beeline for the couch.

Jaebum and Sehun helped the kids take off some of their clothes and shoes before they were tucked in. Once asleep, Jaebum and Sehun collapsed beside them, exhausted.

Before walking, the three kids decided that it was a great idea to run around the venue and play hide and seek 15 minutes since they got there. This happened for one whole hour, making Sehun and Jaebum worry.

After that, they decided to relax by a park but the kids decided to play around the park with their Uncles and 'dads'.

This went on for another 30 minutes before they walked around Spain and ending up at the hotel.

Soon, the dad and 'dad' fell asleep with their kids and 'kid' unknowingly snuggling up to them.

After 3 hours, Sehun woke up to see that the sky has gotten dark and the three kids were still sound asleep. Sehun's heart sank as he checked the time to find it to be 7:06 in the evening.

His heart sped up when his phone started to ring with Jungkook's face at the front. With shaky hands, he swiped right.

"H-" Sehun started.

"Sehun, where are you?" Jungkook asked

"A-at the hotel, why?" he replied

"Oh okay. Me and Nyoungie are at the place already. You and Jaebum hyung don't need to be there though since I'm pretty sure that the kids are asleep, aren't they?" Jungkook asked

"Yeah, they're knocked out. But, I'll be there in 20 minutes" Sehun chuckled

"Well okay. See you" Jungkook said

"See you" He replied before hanging up.

After 30 minutes, He, Jaebum and the kids were all ready and were currently on their way to the restaurant.

After a while, they finally reached the restaurant and was in the midst of finding their partners.

It didn't take them long since Sehun felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug. The person mumbling incoherent things and occasionally sniffling.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him" was the last thing Sehun heard before Jungkook cried in his arms.


End file.
